mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Gem
frame|Gem w Homm II 'Gem '(z jęz. ang. - "klejnot") - bohaterka standardowa Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest (czarodziejka), Heroes of Might and Magic II (czarodziejka), Heroes of Might and Magic III (druidka, wyjątkowo we wszystkich misjach kampanii "Nowy początek" posiadała klasę czarodziejki) oraz Heroes of Might and Magic IV (druidka). Jeden z głównych protagonistów Cienia Śmierci (dodatek do H3). Uczennica Amandy. Urodziła się na Enroth, tam też osiągnęła wysokie stanowiska dowódcze w armii królowej Lamandy (H1) w wojnie o panowanie na kontynencie. Po wybuchu Wojny o Sukcesję stanęła po stronie Rolanda Ironfista. Gdy konflikt dobiegł końca, podjęła decyzję emigracji na Antagarich w celu uwolnienia się od prześladujących ją "widm wojny". Tam weszła w posiadanie wynakazku zwanego Namiotem Medyka i podjęła służbę u wpływowego lorda Avlee - Fayette. Na jego rozkaz dokonała wyparcia nekromantów z okolic pogranicznego miasta Clovergeen. Wkrótce potem skorzystała z oferty młodego, tajemniczego czarodzieja Sandro i rozpoczęła poszukiwania trzech artefaktów potrzebnych do stworzenia Płaszcza Nieumarłego Króla. Jej bliskim przyjacielem i współpracownikiem stał się wówczas łowca imieniem Clancy. Po zebraniu wszystkich artefaktów Sandro nie miał zamiaru nagradzac Gem i uciekł. Po otrząśnięciu się z gniewu Gem kontynuowała swoją misję: uwolniła duszę lorda Fayette'a, który został zabity przez nekromantów i wskrzeszony jako rycerz śmierci, a następnie połączyła siły z dowódcą Leśnej Straży - Gelu, a z czasem i z dwójką barbarzyńców - Yogiem i Crag Hackiem. Tak powstały sojusz przeszedł do historii jako Nieświęte Przymierze. Wspólnie z nimi odszukała elementy Miecza Anielskiego Sojuszu oraz doprowadziła do upadku potęgi Sandro i zniszczenia Płaszczu Nieumarłego Króla oraz Zbroi Przeklętego. Przeżyła Rozliczenie i pojawiła się w H4, jednak nie odegrała żadnej roli w fabule tej części. Gracz miał okazję pokierowac Gem jako bohaterem kampanijnym we wszystkich misjach kampanii "Nowy początek" oraz misjach "Wieczysty spokój", "Mściciele", "Próby Poszukiwań", "Unia" i "Upadek Sandro" (kampania "Nieświęte Przymierze"). Jako wrogi gracz sterowany przez komputer pojawiała się w misji "Gniew Sandro" kampanii "Nieświęte Przymierze" (wszystkie kampanie pochodzą z dodatku do H3: Cienia Śmierci). W H3 posiadała umiejętności początkowe Mądrośc i Pierwsza Pomoc (ta druga zdolnośc, zgodnie ze specjalizacją Gem, otrzymywała pięcioprocentowy bonus za każdy zdobyty przez tę bohaterkę poziom doświadczenia). Użyczyła portretu uwięzionej bohaterce Persefonie z pojedynczego scenariusza "Puszka Pandory" (dostępnego w dodatku Ostrze Armageddonu). Jej oficjalna biografia brzmi tak: Gem to jedna z największych czarodziejek w Enroth. Długo służyła królowi Rolandowi zarówno podczas pokoju jak i wojny. Po zachowaniu tronu przez Rolanda, Gem wyruszyła do Erathii i osiadła w AvLee. W kampanii uzyskała nowy portret w interfejsie, a w "Nowym początku" jej historia tak została zaprezentowana: Gem to jedna z największych czarodziejek w Enroth. Długo służyła królowi Rolandowi zarówno podczas pokoju jak i wojny. Po zachowaniu tronu przez Rolanda, Gem wyruszyła do Erathii i osiadła w AvLee. Podczas patrolu granicznego spotkała czarodzieja Sandro, który pomagał swojemu mistrzowi ukończyć plan, mający na celu ostateczne zniszczenie nekromantów. Gem zgadza się mu pomóc w poszukiwaniach pewnych artefaktów, niedługo później tworząc szlak śmierci i destrukcji na terytorium nekromantów. Z kolei oficjalna biografia z H4 przedstawiona jest następująco: Choć Gem przez ponad 80 lat znajdowała się w centrum wojen i konfliktów, to wciąż była piękna i młoda, a to dzięki wodzie z pewnej zaklętej fontanny. Gdy stary świat został zniszczony i straciła dostęp do magicznej wody, Gem zaczęła się normalnie starzeć. A jest to coś, czego rozpaczliwie pragnie uniknąć. en:Gem (Enroth) ru:Джем (Энрот) Kategoria:Bohaterowie Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade Kategoria:Bohaterowie Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death Kategoria:Czarodziejki (Heroes of Might and Magic: A strategic quest) Kategoria:Czarodziejki (Heroes of Might and Magic II) Kategoria:Druidzi (Heroes of Might and Magic III) Kategoria:Druidzi (Heroes of Might and Magic IV)